Precious Line
by Kirika Hunting
Summary: Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, sampai aku bisa memiliki hatimu. Another fic for DMHP :  enjoy..! Don't like Don't read...
1. Chapter 1: A Little Bit More

**Precious Line**

**Disclaimer**: JK. Rowling

**Warning:** OOC, alur kecepeten, typo, DMHP, slash, dsb :P

**-ooooo-**

**Chapter 1: A Little Bit More**

**-ooooo-**

Aku tersenyum sambil menatap ke luar jendela, kulihat kau yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama kedua sahabatmu itu. Syukurlah aku bisa melihatmu tertawa bahagia seperti ini setelah perang besar akhirnya berakhir pada 4 bulan yang lalu. Aku sangat lega kau bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini, meskipun bukan aku yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.

Senyummu itu, masih sama seperti yang dulu. Seakan-akan hidupmu itu baik-baik saja, padahal tidak. Bodohnya aku yang dulu menganggapmu sebagai anak yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Kau pahlawan, kau periang, kau selalu peduli dengan orang lain, kau banyak dicintai oleh orang-orang, kau terkenal. Aku selalu iri padamu, dulu. Karena kau mempunyai segalanya yang aku tak punya. Tapi ternyata aku salah, ternyata kau tidak sesempurna yang aku bayangkan. Kau memang hebat dalam menyembunyikan kekuranganmu, Harry.

Kau tahu, Harry? Aku berkali-kali telah menemukanmu yang tengah menangis di menara astronomi atau bahkan di tepi danau, sambil menyebut nama orang-orang itu, nama orang-orang yang telah meninggalkanmu, orang-orang yang sangat kau cintai. Suaramu memang kecil, tapi aku bisa mendengarmu dengan sangat jelas. Tiap getaran suara yang kau keluarkan dari mulutmu itu, cukup membuatku merinding. Aku ingin menenangkanmu, tapi aku tak bisa. Bagimu aku hanyalah seorang Malfoy yang sangat menyebalkan, yang hanya bisa menggertak, yang hanya bisa mengganggumu dan teman-temanmu, dan seorang rival terberat mu. Bukankah begitu caramu memandangku? Memang aku lah yang salah, yang telah berbuat seperti ini padamu. Aku sadar kehadiranmu itu sangat penting, bagiku.

Melihat kembali sepasang iris emeraldmu itu, membuatku ingin terus untuk tidak berhenti memandanginya. Kenapa? Aku sendiri dulu tidak tahu alasannya. Rasa iri itu hilang entah kemana, yang kurasakan adalah ingin terus bertemu denganmu. Semua itu kurasakan ketika aku berada di tahun ketiga.

Dulu, aku bukanlah seseorang yang berpendirian. Aku selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Kau pasti tak tahu kalau ibuku sangat sayang padamu, bukan? Tapi inilah kenyataannya, ibu ku selalu mengomeliku ketika ia tahu kalau aku sering mengganggumu. Mungkin dulu ibu ku teman baik ibu mu, Mrs. Lily Potter. Kau sadar tidak ekspresi ibu ku ketika kau dan kelompokmu sedang berada di Malfoy Manor? Raut wajah khawatir terukir jelas di wajahnya yang sudah ada keriput itu. Apalagi ketika ayahku memintaku untuk menganalisimu, sungguh, aku dan ibuku sangat kaget kau bisa terperangkap sampai markas Death Eater yang tak lain adalah rumahku.

Aku tahu itu kau, Harry. Aku sangat tahu, aku bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu walaupun kau menyamar entah jadi siapa saja. Bahkan dengan mata tertutup saja, aku masih bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu. Tapi, apakah aku harus memberitahu pada mereka kalau itu adalah dirimu? Tidak. Tentu tidak, karena aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka. Entah keberanian itu datang dari mana, untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengikuti apa kata hatiku. Mungkin kau lah yang memberiku kekuatan itu, Harry. Kau telah mengajariku akan beberapa hal, tanpa kau sadari.

Huh? Sosok mu kenapa cepat sekali berlalu? Padahal aku belum selesai untuk mengenang semua masa lalu kita yang pahit. Karena sudah tak ada pemandangan yang menarik lagi, aku meninggalkan tempat dimana aku baru saja berdiri tadi. Ku langkah kan kakiku sampai ke sebuah tangga, menuju lantai dua... Tepatnya ke kamar mandi Myrtle Merana.

"Hello, Draco!" aku dikejutkan oleh sesosok gadis melayang berkepang dua yang menyambutku dengan gembira, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Myrtle. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sudah 4 tahun aku selalu mengobrol dengannya di sini, tak kusangka Myrtle merupakan seseorang yang dapat kupercaya untuk menjaga rahasiaku ini. Kelihatannya memang sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi ternyata sosok hantu gadis ini tidak mengatakan apapun ke orang lain.

Myrtle tidak hanya mendengarkan ku saja, tapi kadang ia juga memberikan beberapa saran untuk ku. Aku mulai bercerita tentang kau lagi, Harry.

Kalau boleh ku katakan, kau itu sudah merubah sebagian hidupku menjadi kearah yang positive. Kau telah merubah sifatku. Kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Ingin ku ucapkan rasa terima kasih itu, tapi tak tahu harus dengan cara apa selain dengan kata-kata. Mungkin aku memang tidak sehebat Super Hero, tapi aku mempunyai keinginan untuk terus menjagamu dan melindungimu sebagai ganti balas budimu dan sebagai rasa terima kasihku. Inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Aku sendiri tak tahu kalau ini adalah cinta, sebelum Myrtle memberitahuku.

Apakah perlu sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Aku rasa tidak. Cinta yang sesungguhnya, tak akan mungkin bisa mengungkapkan alasan kenapa kita bisa mencintai seseorang itu. Karena begitu banyaknya alasan sehingga kita tak tahu harus dari mana dulu yang harus diberitahukan. Itulah penjelasan yang kudengar dari Myrtle.

Ah, kalau lagi di kamar mandi seperti ini... Jadi teringat kejadian setahun yang lalu. Di tahun ke enam, kau selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana bukan? Bahkan aku sempat berfikir, apa kau terobsesi padaku? Apa kau menyukai ku? Ah, tentu saja itu hanya imajinasiku belaka. Di tahun ke enam, waktu itu aku lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dan tidak banyak bicara. Aku memang benar-benar diuji di tahun itu. Voldemort, ia memilihku sebagai anggota Death Eater. Ia menyuruhku untuk membunuh Dumbledore, tapi aku tak bisa. Sungguh. Itu bukan kemauan ku... Aku tak mau menjalani hidupku yang seperti itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Jika aku tidak menuruti perintahnya... Aku lah yang dibunuh, disertai dengan keluargaku. Kami hanya bisa menyembahnya, menjadi kaki tangannya, menuruti semua kemauannya. Karena dulu kami berfikir, rantai kehidupan kami berada di tangannya.

Ok, lupakan itu. Balik ketika kau membututi ku di tahun ke enam. Ada secercah rasa senang, karena kau terus memperhatikanku. Tapi ada perasaan takut juga, aku takut kalau kau sampai mengetahui kalau aku menyuka- ah, maksudku, kalau aku mencintaimu. Kau begitu jeli mengamati setiap tingkah lakuku waktu itu. Bahkan ketika di aula besar, ketika aku berada diujung titik keputus asaan karena tak sanggup menjalani hidup di bawah kaki tangan Voldemort, kau menatapku. Menatapku dengan begitu dalam... Itu hanya membuat hatiku semakin galau! Tatapan tajammu itu seperti pisau yang mencambik hatiku sampai tak berbekas. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan segera keluar dari aula besar.

Aku merasa kalau kau mengikutiku, tapi itu hanya perasaanku saja, mungkin. Aku tak berani untuk menoleh kebelakang dan ingin memastikan apakah perasaanku waktu itu benar. Langkahku semakin cepat untuk menuju ke kamar mandi. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan Myrtle.

Akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk melihat kebelakang sesaat, dan tak ada siapapun disana. Tapi kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau kau ada disana? Sudahlah, biar ku lupakan itu. Kemudian, aku menatap kaca yang memantulkan bayangan ku... Bisa kulihat bayangan diriku yang rapuh di sana. Manusia itu memang rapuh, tak perlu didatangi oleh angin topan atau badai pun kita memang sudah rapuh dan mudah rubuh bagaikan sebuah debu. Bukankah benar apa yang aku katakan? Aku benar-benar tak menghargai hidupku saat itu, ingin lepas dari semuanya, aku hanya ingin bersamamu... Ya, hanya itu harapanku.

_"Jangan menangis..."_

Aku mendengar seseorang berbicara, suara itu milik Myrtle. Bukan kah tujuanku untuk bertemu Myrtle? Tapi aku masih tetap terdiam dan tetap menangis. Sakit rasanya, ditatap layaknya seorang musuh oleh orang yang kita cintai. Memang, dimata semua orang aku ini adalah musuh mu. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatiku, 'kan! Aku sama sekali tak menganggapmu musuh, atau pun rival, sekali pun tidak. Malah sebaliknya...

_"Ceritakan padaku, Draco. Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"_ tanya Myrtle dengan lembut, _"Tidak, aku... Tidak apa... Apa..."_ balasku yang diselingi oleh tangisan-tangisan. Aku tak pernah merasa serapuh ini, sungguh. Biasanya aku selalu kuat jika aku mengingat dirimu. Tapi di tatap seperti itu, siapa yang tidak teriris hatinya ketika seseorang yang kita cintai menatap kita dengan penuh kebencian? Siapa!

Ingin aku meneriakkan namamu, sekeras mungkin. Sebagai perwakilan rasa cinta dari hatiku ini.

_"HA-"_

_"I know what you did, Malfoy!"_

Ketika aku ingin meneriakan namamu, kau datang begitu saja... Mengagetkan ku setengah mati. Ku lihat pantulan cermin lagi, bukan hanya ada aku saja disitu, tapi bayanganmu juga ikut terpantul di cermin itu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku tak mau kau mengetahui perasaanku, juga rahasiaku. Aku tak mau... Kalau begini, hanya ada satu-satunya jalan. Agar kau tetap membenciku. Emosi menguasai diriku saat itu, ku balikkan badanku dan kulemparkan sebuah mantra padamu. Aku sudah gila saat itu. Aku ingin melindungimu, tapi kenapa aku melakukan ini? Tubuhku tak bisa bekerja sama dengan batinku. Batinku terus berkata agar tidak menyerangmu, tapi tubuhku berkata lain. Myrtle beberapa kali mencoba untuk menghentikanku, tapi aku tak mendengarkannya. Bahkan Myrtle juga mencoba untuk menghentikan Harry.

Aku masih terus menyerangmu, tapi aku tersadar ketika aku akan melantunkan mantra...

_"Cruci-"_

Aku tak melanjutkan kata-kata ku. Batinku menang, aku bisa mengentikan tubuhku dan bibirku. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melukaimu, Harry. Biar aku saja yang terluka.

_"Sectumsempra!"_

Myrtle menjerit keras ketika sihir yang diberikan Harry menyerangku. Ya, dengan begini lebih baik. Tubuhku dilumuri oleh darah yang datang dari tubuhku sendiri, inilah hukuman bagi tubuhku yang tak mau mendengarkan apa kata batinku. Tapi, kenapa tidak terasa sakit sama sekali? Aku hanya merasa lelah. Aku sangat lelah, rasanya ingin tertidur pulas dan bermimpi indah.

Saat itu juga, kau menghampiriku. Kau merendah, dan membiarkan lututmu menyentuh sang bumi, disamping ku. Matamu berkaca-kaca, seakan kau melihat adegan pembunuhan seperti yang ada di film-film.

_"Maaf, maaf aku tak bermaksud..."_

Kenapa harus kau yang meminta maaf? Aku, aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Bukan kau, Harry. Kau tak perlu berlutut di sampingku yang terbaring lemah hanya untuk meminta maaf padaku. Kau tak pantas mengatakan kata maaf padaku, aku lah yang banyak berbuat salah padamu.

_"K-kau... Tak... Perlu... Mengatakan itu..."_

Jawabku dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Kau menangis. Hei, jangan menangis seperti itu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, Harry. Andai saja aku bisa mengusap air matamu itu dengan tanganku...

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Harry. Andai kau tahu itu. Aku ingin meneriakkan pada dunia, kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak bisa, kau sudah mempunyai dia... Ginny Weasley.

Tak akan kubiarkan diriku dikelilingi oleh emosi negative, ingin ku buang rasa cemburu itu jauh-jauh. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, itu saja. Jika kau bahagia dengannya, maka aku juga. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa tak ikhlas ketika aku melihatmu bersamanya. Tapi kenapa itu sangat susah bagiku?

Cinta itu sungguh egois.

Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, aku ingin kau menjadi teman hidupku, selamanya. Argh, kau benar-benar penjahat Harry! Seharusnya kau dipenjara di Azkaban karena kau telah sukses mencuri hatiku.

Kau fikir gampang untuk menyembunyikan perasaan itu? Jelas tidak. Bahkan seorang Malfoy seperti ku saja kalah dengan ke-egoisan cinta.

Harry, kau juga tidak tahu kan alasan kenapa aku mengkhianati Death Eater dan lebih memihak Orde sepertimu? Lagi-lagi, aku tidak akan pernah merasa capek untuk mengatakan kalau itu semua adalah karena kau. Kau membuatku untuk menjadi lebih tegas dalam pendirian, sehingga sampai sekarang kau sukses mengubahku menjadi seseorang yang lebih berpendirian. Aku tak mau selalu menusukmu dari belakang dan mengkhianati semua teman-temanku, aku ingin berada di jalan yang sama denganmu. Tak peduli lagi dengan ancaman Voldemort! Aku akan melindungi setiap orang yang aku cintai, itu kan yang telah kau ajarkan padaku? Melindungi seseorang yang kita cintai, sekuat yang kita mampu. Maka dari itu, aku akan melindungimu, orang tuaku, juga seluruh penghuni Hogwarts maupun dunia, akan kulindungi mereka semua dari Voldemort. Meskipun nyawa taruhanku.

Ingat ketika kau dan Voldemort saling beradu mantra? Aku mengejarmu dan mencarimu. Aku tak mau kau berjuang sendirian, Harry. Aku tahu kalau mungkin aku sudah ikut campur masalahmu, tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu bertarung sendirian seperti ini. Aku bukannya tak percaya dengan kemampuan mu yang akan mengalahkan Voldemort dengan tanganmu sendiri. Tapi apa salahnya jika kita bertarung bersama? Kita memang saat itu belum begitu dekat, tapi aku tetap bertekad untuk berjuang bersamamu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dan semakin mendekat denganmu, sampai aku berada disampingmu. Kuraih tangan kananmu yang memegang tongkat, dan ku genggamkan tangan kananku padamu. Kau begitu terkejut tapi aku langsung memegang bahu mu dengan tangan kiriku, _"Fokuslah, Potter."_ hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan. Kau kembali fokus, begitu pun denganku. Menatap Voldemort yang kini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku dan kau.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Itulah sebuah kata yang kita lontarkan untuk membunuh Voldemort. Lihat, kita berhasil Harry! Kita mengalahkan Voldemort, berdua. Kau memelukku dan menangis terharu, aku tak menyangka dengan kelakuanmu yang tiba-tiba ini.

_"Uhm... Potter?"_ aku mencoba untuk menegurmu, tapi kau kaget dan mengatakan maaf padaku sambil melepas pelukanmu. Tak perlu Harry, seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Aku senang kau memelukku seperti itu.

Kita pun kembali ke Hogwarts, dengan senyum yang mengembang di setiap langkah kita. Kau memintaku untuk memanggilmu "Harry" dan kau memanggilku "Draco".

Ternyata sang Merlin masih memberiku kesempatan untuk aku bisa berbahagia, mungkin, ini adalah awal dari kebahagiaanku.

"Jadi, jadi, sekarang gimana? Sudah kau pertimbangkan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Myrtle dengan antusias. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaannya.

Aku menjawab, "Entahlah, dia kan sudah milik si Weasley itu. Tak mungkin aku menjadi pengganggu diantara mereka."

Myrtle memandangku aneh, "Bukankah... mereka sudah putus?" aku melebarkan mataku. Putus? Sejak kapan! Aku tak pernah dengar kabar itu... Atau mungkin, aku yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan keadaan sekitar!

"Mereka sudah putus semenjak dua bulan setelah perang besar, Draco. Masa kau tak tahu? Aku kira kau sudah tahu, makanya aku suka lupa untuk menceritakannya padamu!" jelas Myrtle. Oh, jadi mereka sudah putus. Lalu Myrtle memberitahuku lagi beberapa hal, yang memutuskan Ginny itu adalah Harry sendiri. Dan sekarang Ginny bersama si Longbottom itu. Bodoh sekali diriku, kenapa bisa tak tahu kabar seperti itu? Masa aku kalah dengan seorang hantu! Hebat juga si Myrtle ini, jangan-jangan dia punya agen mata-mata di Hogwarts?

"Jadi, masih ada kesempatan untukmu kan? Ayolah! Ini kesempatan untukmu, Draco!" aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat penyemangat dari Myrtle. Dia memang benar-benar penasehat setiaku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku, dan berkata...

"Thanks Myrtle, doakan aku ya..."

Dan kalimat itu pun mengakhiri pertemuanku dengan Myrtle untuk hari ini. Aku beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi, dan tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, Harry Potter.

Aku berlari di sebuah koridor menuju lantai dasar, namun aku berhenti sejenak, dan melihat ke sebuah jendela besar yang ada di sebelah kiriku. Hari ini langitnya benar-benar damai, sungguh hari yang sangat cerah. Baiklah, mungkin ini hari terbaikku. Mungkin...

Aku tersenyum melihat langit biru itu, dan kembali mengambil langkah.

Sedikit lagi...

Ya, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Agar aku bisa menggapai hatimu. Tunggu saja kehadiranku nanti, Harry Potter.

**TBC**

**-ooooo-**

**(A/N)**

Syukurlah bs bikin fanfic lagi, walau ide cerita aneh begiini... TTwTT tapi Rika udah berusaha untuk meramaikan Fandom Drarry lho :D :D

Rika mau ngebuat multi-Chapter lagi :D *digebukin karena yang satunya aja belum selesei*

Maaf bnget ya kalo ada typo yang bertebaran QAQ gomenne

Mudah2an Rika bisa update cepet :)

Makasih buat...

Crossalf, Farizu, CCloveruki, pucca-pucca-pucca, Namikaze lin-chan.  
yang udah mau ripiuw di fic Rika yang kemarin XDD *hugs* maaf Rika lama baru bs bales soalnya problem terus QAQ pas mw blas review selalu problem loading mulu... QAQ

Seperti biasa, kalau punya waktu senggang dan kalau gak keberatan, mohon kritik dan sarannya yah lewat kotak ripiuw ato message bisa juga :D Makasih bwt semuanya! I luph u full!

Sampe ketemu lagi di chapter kedua **"Because, I'm your angle"**.

Muach! Muach! *pada pingsan*  
Hehe,, makasih sekali lagi m(_ _)m Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2: Because, I'm Your Angle

**Precious Line**

**Disclaimer**: JK. Rowling

**Warning:** OOC, alur kecepeten, typo, DMHP, slash, dsb :P

**-ooooo-**

**Chapter 2: Because, I'm Your Angle.**

_Bisakah aku menjadi seorang malaikat untukmu? Yang selalu bisa berada di sampingmu, kapanpun, dimanapun, dan dalam kondisi apapun. Pantas kah aku?_

**-ooooo-**

Di ruangan bawah tanah ini, tepatnya di tengah pelajaran ramuan ini, aku kembali terpaku oleh sosok mu itu. Kau memang selalu terlihat serius dalam pelajaran ramuan, ya? Saking seriusnya, kau tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi aku melirikmu... Padahal aku berharap kalau kau akan menyadari tatapanku dan melirik ku balik. Ah! Tidak, tidak! Apa yang aku fikirkan? Kembali fokus, Harry! Ayo fokus ke ramuan!

Pelajaran kali ini adalah membuat Curing Medicine. Bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat item ini mudah di dapatkan, yaitu; Cure jar, Preservative, Plosion, Light Cystal, dan Altena Drop. Sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk mengikuti pelajaran ramuan. Tapi... Seandainya saja kalau dari tadi aku tidak memperhatikan sang pangeran Slytherin yang tidak lain adalah dirimu sendiri, aku pasti bisa menghafal dan mengerti apa yang Profesor Snape jelaskan tadi.

Sebal rasanya mengingat kau yang dengan mudahnya berhasil meracuni otakku! Saking kesalnya aku asal-asalan mencampur semua bahan di waktu yang bersamaan. Ron yang berada disampingku mencoba memperingatkanku, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Hasilnya...

**DUAAAR!**

Semua pasang mata memandangiku sesaat, dan tak lama setelah mereka memandangiku, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka tertawakan? Apakah ada hal yang lucu sampai mereka tertawa lepas seperti itu?

Hermione tertawa kecil dan memberiku sebuah cermin kecil yang ia simpan disaku bajunya. Aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri, rambutku berantakan... Tepatnya berdiri tegak keatas, mukaku menjadi hitam... Gosong? I-ini... Mungkinkah... Akibat ledakan tadi?

Kulihat kembali orang-orang yang berada disekitar kelas ramuan, mereka semua masih tertawa. Aku tak mampu lagi menahan maluku, rona merah menghinggap di wajahku yang sekarang berwarna hitam akibat ledakan yang kubuat barusan. Hanya satu orang yang tak berani kupandang. Aku tak bisa membayangkan diriku yang seperti ini di hadapan mu, Malfoy! Tidak!

"Pr-profesor Snape, bolehkah aku... Kebelakang?" tanyaku pelan, dan profesor Snape menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kaki ku dengan pelan untuk keluar dari ruangan kelas ramuan ini, pelan... Pelan... Normal... Melewati batas normal... Cepat... Dan akhirnya aku berlari ketika sudah berada di samping mu. Tak mau kalau kau melihat tampangku yang seperti ini. Harry bodoh! Kenapa jadi salah tingkah seperti ini sih! Kalian juga, jangan tertawa dengan tingkah laku ku ini!

Setelah keluar dari ruangan kelas, rasanya sangat lega sekali. Ku hempaskan nafas sesaat dan kembali melangkah, menuju sebuah kamar mandi. Karena takut bertemu dengan murid Hogwarts yang lain, akhirnya aku memilih untuk ke kamar mandi yang kosong. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di kamar mandi Myrtle merana?

Dengan perlahan ku langkahkan kedua kaki ku, ku tengok ke sekitar ruangan kamar mandi itu. Sepertinya Myrtle sedang tidak ada, bagus! Untung saja dia tidak ada, kalau ada mungkin aku sudah dijadikan bahan ejekannya.

Kunyalakan keran di salah satu wastafel. Ku basuh wajahku dengan gumpalan air, huh, dingin sekali airnya! Tapi tak apa lah kutahan dinginnya, dari pada wajahku hitam gosong seperti ini.

Oh Merlin, salah apa aku sampai kau mempermalukanku di depan Draco! Aku tak masalah di depan orang lain, tapi... Demi Merlin! Ini didepan dia! Didepan seorang Malfoy junior, sungguh memalukan! Baiklah, sebagian kecil mungkin memang salahku karena aku tidak memperhatikan pekerjaanku, ku tekankan sekali lagi, sedikit. Tapi tetap saja...! Aku tak ikhlas menerima kejadian tadi.

Sial. Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganku akhir-akhir ini? Selalu salah tingkah, menjadi lebih ceroboh hanya karena berhadapan denganmu. Dengan si pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Ku hempaskan nafas kecilku dan menatap sebuah cermin yang ada di depanku. Bukankah ini... Tempat dimana aku melihatmu yang sedang menangis waktu itu?

Lucu rasanya, ketika aku sangat membencinya dulu. Sosoknya yang dulu memang sangat menyebalkan, kuakui itu. Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa perasaan aneh ini muncul ketika ia sudah mulai berubah, di tahun ke enam kami tepatnya.

Sosok Malfoy yang dulu itu sangat sangat sangat menganggu hidupku. Cukup membuatku gila selama lima tahunku di Hogwarts. Setiap hari kami selalu berantam, mempeributkan yang entah apa itu masalahnya. Tak salah bukan kalau aku membencinya? Tapi pertengkaran itu sudah tidak berlanjut lagi ketika murid angkatanku beranjak dari tingkat lima ke tingkat enam. Waktu itu, ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya kembali setelah liburan, ketika kami berpapasan di sebuah koridor, ku kira kita akan saling mangadu mulut. Aku sudah siap berhadapan dengan seorang Malfoy sepertimu, tapi... Kenapa kau lewat begitu saja? Jangankan berbicara padaku, melihat atau melirik ku saja tidak kau lakukan. Apa kau tidak melihatku? Kurasa tidak. Itulah awal dimana aku tak mengenal Malfoy yang biasanya lagi. Malfoy yang selalu mengejekku dan kedua sahabatku, Malfoy yang selalu aktif, kemana perginya seorang Malfoy yang selama ini ku kenal?

Sampai penasarannya, tanpa sadar aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang kau lakukan. Entah kenapa mataku tak akan pernah lepas dari sosokmu. Walaupun kau sedang berada di kerumunan orang yang sangat banyak, aku bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan sosokmu itu.

Aku ingat kata-kata Hermione waktu itu, dia bilang kalau aku ini terlihat seperti seorang stalker. Apa iya? Ron malah bilang kalau aku ini seperti orang yang sedang terobsesi. Intinya sih sama saja, kalau aku terlalu memperhatikanmu.

Kalau kau diam seperti itu, aku jadi merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Sedih rasanya. Ingin aku kembali pada masa-masa itu, berharap kalau kau menjadi seorang Draco Malfoy yang ku kenal. Yang selalu beradu mulut denganku.

Ternyata memang ada keanehan dibalik perilakumu itu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah terfikirkan dalam benakku, kalau kau adalah salah satu dari anggota Death Eater.

Kau memang telah mengkhianati kami, tapi satu hal yang ku yakini... Itu bukanlah kemauanmu, bukankah begitu? Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan lebih memihak di pihak Orde of The Pheonix, dengan perlahan.

Dan ternyata perkiraan ku itu benar, 'kan? Kau mengkhianati Death Eater dan beralih ke Orde. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih dengan ibu mu yang membuat pernyataan palsu ke Voldemort bahwa aku sudah meninggal.

Malfoy, sifatmu memang sangat berubah sekarang. Sudah tak ada pertengkaran lagi diantara kita, hubungan kita menjurus ke sebuah persahabatan. Kau menjadi lebih perhatian padaku dan juga pada teman-teman mu. Pembawaanmu selalu tenang, sangat terlihat dewasa. Padahal dulu kau adalah orang yang sok jagoan. Kepalamu terbentur apa sih? Sampai bisa berubah sifat seperti itu hanya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan bulan.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Kau ingat tidak? Ketika detik-detik terakhir kematian Voldemort? Ketika kekuatanku melemah, kau datang. Menggenggam tangan dan bahu ku, memberiku kekuatan yang tiada taranya.

Kupandangi kau yang ada disebelah ku, hanya ingin memastikan apakah sosok itu benar-benar dirimu? _"Fokuslah, Potter."_ suaramu itu meyakinkan ku bahwa itu adalah dirimu, Draco. Aku kira ada seseorang yang meminum ramuan poly juice dan menyerupaimu... Ternyata tidak. Aku mengikuti apa katamu, ku fokuskan diriku kearah Voldemort. Mengumpulkan setiap kekuatan dari sentuhan yang kau berikan.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Dengan kalimat yang kita lantunkan bersama, Voldemort sudah terbaring tak berdaya lagi. Aku sangat senang, kita berhasil menyelamatkan dunia sihir!

_"We did it, Malfoy!"_ ucapku yang sambil memelukmu. Aku benar-benar senang saat itu, sampai aku tak sadar kalau aku memelukmu dengan sangat erat, _"Uhm, Potter?"_ aku mulai tersadar dari sapaan mu itu. Ku lepaskan pelukanku dan langsung meminta maaf padamu, tapi kau bilang aku tak perlu meminta maaf padamu. Kau berdiri, dan mengulurkan tanganmu untuk membantuku berdiri. Sebelum meraih tanganmu, aku menatapmu sesaat, dan tiba-tiba saja aku meminta sesuatu yang membuatmu sangat terkejut.

_"Mulai sekarang, maukah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Harry'?"_ kau melebarkan matamu yang berwarna kelabu itu. Kau sunggingkan sebuah senyum untukku, _"Tentu."_ jawabmu. Aku membalas senyummu dan meraih tangan kananmu agar aku bisa berdiri. Selagi beranjak untuk berdiri, aku meminta sebuah permintaan lagi, _"Dan, bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Draco'?"_

Kau pun mengangguk, _"Dengan senang hati."_ hubungan kita menjadi semakin dekat setelah kejadian itu. Kau selalu membantuku di setiap pelajaran yang tidak aku bisa, aku juga selalu membantumu di pelajaran ilmu pertahanan terhadap sihir hitam. Setiap hari ada saja yang membuat kami semakin dekat. Tapi, kedekatan itulah yang membuat perasaan anehku ini muncul.

Sosokmu itu selalu membuatku nyaman, rasanya ingin selalu berada di sampingmu. Tapi, disisi lain aku juga memikirkan Ginny. Aku takut, apa yang aku rasakan padamu itu sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan pada Ginny.

Tapi, inilah kenyataan. Dua bulan yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan hubungan khususku dengan Ginny. Karena aku sadar kalau aku mencintaimu, lebih dari Ginny. Aku tak mau menyakiti Ginny, maka dari itu aku memutuskannya. Dan sekarang yang membuatku bingung, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku ini?

"Harry, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan bertemu dengan mata kelabumu, "A-aku, hanya ingin membersihkan wajahku..." jawabku. Untung saja wajahku sudah tak gosong lagi sekarang, jadi aku bisa leluasa berhadapan denganmu. Walaupun agak sedikit gugup.

"Oh, kau bawa handuk? Wajahmu basah sekali..." tanyamu yang sambil melangkah mendekatiku. Aku menggeleng kecil, kau pun meraba kantong celanamu dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Pakailah ini untuk mengkeringkan wajahmu itu, masih baru kok, tenang saja," jelasnya yang sambil menyodorkan handuk kecilnya yang berwarna hitam dengan bordiran 'M' di bagian bawah kanan. Ku tatap handuk kecil itu, tanpa mengambilnya.

"Kenapa diam? Atau mau ku kekeringkan dengan tanganku sendiri?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang menggoda. Aku tertawa kecil dan mengambil handuk itu, "You wish!" balasku.

Setelah ku keringkan wajahku, ku simpan handuk kecil itu disaku ku dan akan ku kembalikan setelah aku cuci nanti.

"Aku pergi duluan ya, Draco," ucapku yang sambil keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku berhenti melangkahkan sepasang kaki milikku. Tangannya, ya, tangan kanannya menggenggam pergelangan lengan kananku.

"Draco?" tegurku dengan nada yang bingung. Kau masih menatap sepasang iris mata emeraldku, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ku ulang panggilanku lagi, "Hello? Draco?"

Matamu melebar dan melepas genggamanmu di pergelangan tanganku, "Ma-maaf, aku hanya..." aku menatapmu dan menanti lanjutan kalimat dari bibirmu itu, "Uhm, sudahlah lupakan. Aku tidak jadi."

Aku tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun, hanya masih memandangimu dengan heran, "Ayo, kita ke kelas!" ajakmu yang mendahuluiku.

Aku pun membuntutimu, tapi fikiranku masih berkeliaran pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Untuk apa kau mencegatku? Dan... Kalimat apa yang akan kau teruskan selanjutnya? Kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya, tapi, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?

"Harry, jalanmu lambat sekali sih!" tegurmu yang sambil menoleh kebelakang. Ah, baru sadar kalau dari tadi aku jalannya lambat! Aku hanya menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Sebelum aku meminta maaf padamu, kau berjalan ke arahku, dan yang paling aku kagetkan adalah ketika kau kembali menggemgam tangan kananku.

"Kau ini benar-benar lelet, Harry! Ayo cepat ke kelas, kalau tidak kita bisa kena detensi sama si Severus itu!" ucapmu yang sambil menuntunku berjalan agar lebih cepat. Ku eratkan genggaman tanganmu, dan bisa kurasakan kehangatan yang kau berikan dari tanganmu itu.

"Jadi, kau takut kena detensi ya? Pantas saja kalau kau mendapat julukan si Mr. Perfect!" balasku dengan nada bercanda. Tapi entah ini hanya perasaanku atau tidak, sepertinya jalanmu menjadi lebih lambat dari pada yang tadi. Aku juga bisa merasakan jari lentikmu yang mengelus lembut tanganku, "Tidak juga, jika aku bisa bersamamu karena sebuah detensi, kurasa itu bukan suatu hal yang buruk bagiku."

Seseorang, kumohon katakan padaku. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi saat ini? Atau aku sedang terjatuh dalam imajinasiku? Apakah ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku? Tidak. Ini kenyataan! Wajahku langsung berubah menjadi merah padam, ku lihat langkah-langkah kakiku yang menyusuri lantai. Untung saja kau tak menoleh kebelakang dan melihat wajahku yang seperti kepiting rebus ini. Merlin, apakah boleh jika aku menaruh harapan padanya?

**-ooooo-**

_"jika aku bisa bersamamu karena sebuah detensi, kurasa itu bukan suatu hal yang buruk bagiku."_

Mungkin ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya suaramu terus terngiang dalam benakku. Ku tatap sebuah pena berwarna hijau-merah gelap yang dulu kau berikan padaku ketika aku berulang tahun yang ke 18. Masih dengan senyuman yang sama, ku ingat terus kejadian tadi siang. Tak akan pernah ada bosannya bagiku untuk mengulang dan mengulang terus memori itu.

Aku tertawa kecil, dan merebahkan diriku di atas kasur tidurku. Draco, bolehkah kuberharap padamu? Apakah kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Tapi, bagaimana bisa ya? Seorang Malfoy, mencintai seorang Potter sepertiku.

Dia anak dari keluarga yang berada, sedangkan aku tidak. Penampilannya selalu rapih ala bangsawan, sedangkan aku awut-awutan dan apa adanya. Sifatnya pun berbeda.

Ku hempaskan nafas sesaat dan menghilangkan senyum yang dari tadi ku pasang di wajahku. Mengingat kejadian di masa lalu, dimana aku yang hampir membunuhmu. Waktu itu kau ingat? Ketika aku melantunkan mantra 'Sectumsempra' padamu, aku yakin kau pasti ingat. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi jika aku sampai membuatmu tak bernyawa lagi? Kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang paling menyeramkan bagiku, tentunya ditingkat yang ketiga. Setelah tragedi terbunuhnya kedua orang tuaku dan Sirius.

Sungguh, aku tak berniat untuk melukaimu seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara baik-baik denganmu. Jujur, entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi galau ketika aku melihatmu menangis seperti itu. Hampir saja aku ikut serta meneteskan air mata. Sungguh sulit untuk dipercaya ketika aku melihatmu menangis seperti waktu itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara kau dan Myrtle, hanya sesaat.

Karena tak nyaman untuk bersembunyi terus-terusan seperti ini, akhirnya aku keluar dari persembunyianku. Kau terlihat sangat kaget, dan langsung menyerangku. Dalam hatiku, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa kita menjadi saling menyerang seperti ini? Sungguh, aku tak berniat untuk melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu sesuatu, kalau kau tidak sendirian.

Akhirnya terlintas sebuah mantra yang ada di benakku. Kulangkahkan kakiku sedikit demi sedikit, takut untuk melihat sosokmu. Tapi, akhirnya aku melihatmu yang terbaring lemah, dibasahi oleh darah milikmu sendiri dan air. Myrtle berteriak histeris, aku sendiri ingin berteriak sepertinya. Tapi aku tak bisa, mulutku serasa terkunci, serasa menjadi seseorang yang bisu. Tubuhku langsung melemas, kurendahkan lututku agar menyentuh bumi.

Dulu aku masih bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, alasan kenapa aku bisa bersedih ketika kau tak berdaya seperti itu... Dan sekarang aku bisa menemukan jawabannya. Ku harap, kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti ku, Draco. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Tidak! Aku tak boleh merasa percaya diri seperti ini! Belum tentu dia menyukaiku juga! Tapi, argh! Senyumku berkembang lagi mengingat kejadian tadi. Draco, tak kusangka aku bisa menyukaimu sampai seperti ini. Padahal dulu aku sangat membencimu... Takdir memang susah untuk ditebak!

**BRUG!**

Sebuah benda empuk yang disebut dengan bantal melintas tepat dikepalaku. Senyumku hilang seketika dan diganti dengan raut wajah kesal, "Untuk apa bantal yang kau berikan tadi, Ron!" ucapku kesal yang sambil melempar balik bantal tadi ke pemilik aslinya.

"Untuk tingkah lakumu yang seperti orang gila itu, mate!" jawabnya yang kini sedang berjalan kearah tempat tidurku, ia duduk tepat disebelahku, "Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan tingkah lakumu itu aneh sekali..." tanya Ron yang sambil menatapku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aku-tidak-apa-apa. "Jangan berbohong," damn! Apa aku tak berbakat menjadi seorang pembohong?

"Uhm, itu... Aku, sedang jatuh cinta? Mungkin?" jawabku yang sambil tertawa gugup. Mata sahabatku ini terlihat begitu berkilau ketika ia menatapku dengan lekat, "WOW! Harry! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal! Aku pasti akan membantumu! Well, siapa orangnya?" tanya Ron yang sangat bersemangat. Tapi, maaf Ron. Tak mungkin aku memberitahu mu kalau orang yang aku sukai itu adalah, Draco Malfoy!

"Hm... Ma-maaf, mungkin akan kuberitahu nanti, hehe." ucapku yang terbata-bata. Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau Ron tahu tentang perasaanku padamu. Memutuskan hubunganku dengan adiknya hanya karena kau, aku bisa meramal bagaimana kalau aku jujur dengan perasaanku ke Ron sekarang, pasti semua bakal kacau.

Ron tampak kecewa dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, ia memunggungiku sambil berkata, "Aku kecewa, Harry. Ku kira kau bisa lebih terbuka padaku, setelah hampir 7 tahun lamanya kita bersahabat."

Aku tertegun dan menatap Ron sesaat. Bukannya aku tak percaya padamu, Ron. Hanya saja aku belum siap untuk mengatakannya. "Good night, mate." hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan.

"Hn." aku menghela nafas mendengar Ron yang membalas kalimatku. Semoga di esok hari, kelakuannya kembali normal lagi. Ku matikan lampu dengan sekali gerakan dari tongkat Holly milikku. Dan tak lama aku menutup kedua mataku, terjatuh dalam alam tidurku, sampai fajar datang menyapaku.

**-ooooo-**

Beberapa murid Hogwarts terlihat sedang berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor, termasuk aku. Pelajaran tranfigurasi telah selesai, dan tandanya sekarang adalah waktu bebas. Biasanya di waktu bebas seperti ini aku pergi ke ruangan bersama Gryffindor bersama Ron dan Hermione, tapi sekarang tidak. Aku menaiki tangga untuk mencapai menara astronomi.

"Say, Draco."

Langkahku terhenti ketika ingin memasuki menara astronomi.

"Please, say that you love me..." lanjutnya. Aku tertegun mendengar nama yang disebut oleh gadis itu. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengenali suara milik gadis itu. Apakah Draco sedang berada disini juga? Apakah Draco sedang ditembak oleh gadis itu?

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo katakan!" perintah gadis itu. Aku menanti jawaban dari Draco juga. Draco, apakah kau akan menerima gadis itu? Aku... Aku tak mau kau berkata 'iya'. Merlin, kenapa aku sungguh egois? Tapi...

"I Love-"

**BRUAGH!**

Kalimat Draco terhenti karena suara keras yang berasal dari buku-buku ku akibat terlepas dari genggaman tanganku. Aku pun segera merapikan buku-buku ku, dan mengucapkan kata "Ma-maaf! Aku..." kalimat ku terhenti karena melihat posisimu yang sedang berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Akhirnya aku bisa mengenali gadis itu, sama-sama anak Slytherin sepertimu, sahabatmu, Pansy Parkinson. Aku kembali menundukan kepalaku karena tak bisa berlama-lama memandangimu, ku rapikan kembali buku-buku ku.

"Ha-"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku menganggu kalian!"

"Oi, Ha-"

"Ah, sudah beres! Baiklah aku pergi sekarang, kalian lanjutkan saja! Maaf kalau aku mengganggu."

Sudah berkali-kali Draco mencoba untuk memanggilku, tapi aku juga berusaha untuk memotong panggilan dari Draco. Aku pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, ku langkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin.

"HARRY!"

Kau beranjak dari ruangan astronomi dan mengejarku sambil terus meneriakan namaku, "Harry! Please wait! Kau salah paham, Harry!"

Salah paham seperti apa? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau kau menyukai si Pansy Parkinson itu? Aku maklumi kok kalau kau menyukainya, dia kan sahabatmu semenjak kau masih kecil. Mungkin takdirmu sama seperti Ron dan Hermione.

"Harry! Kumohon jangan marah padaku! Ini hanya salah paham, Harry! Biar kujelaskan semuanya!"

Kau berhasil menjamah bahuku. Mata kelabumu itu menatap lekat pada sepasang mata emeraldku.

"Maaf? Kenapa aku harus marah? Memangnya aku siapa mu sampai aku marah jika kau bersama Parkinson itu?" balasku yang sambil tersenyum, senyum sinis. Cengkramanmu yang berada di bahuku melemah. Ku lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku dan aku kembali berjalan menuruni tangga.

Munafik. Aku sungguh munafik. Kau benar, sesungguhnya aku menahan amarah saat ini. Tapi setelah difikir-fikir, untuk apa aku marah? Cemburu? Kesal? Padahal aku sudah tahu, tak mungkin Malfoy sepertimu mencintaiku, seorang laki-laki. Ternyata harapanku itu adalah sebuah fatamorgana belaka.

**-ooooo-**

Kulempar sebuah kerikil kedalam danau yang ada di hadapanku. Setidaknya emosi ku sudah stabil lagi dibandingkan dengan tadi. Kucoba tuk membuang memori akan kejadian tadi sejauh mungkin.

Dari awal aku sudah tahu, kalau kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku itu adalah sebuah ilusi belaka. Ku hempaskan nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Jadi, seperti ini ya yang namanya patah hati? Hah, takdir memang sulit untuk ditebak. Padahal kemarin aku merasa bahagia karena sifatnya yang bikin aku lebih berharap padanya. Tapi sekarang? Semangatku langsung menurun.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk disini?" aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kulihat seorang pria yang berpakaian serba hitam, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"Silahkan..." jawabku malas. Dia pun duduk disampingku, sambil bersandarkan pohon juga. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari Honeydusk dan memberiku setengah dari coklat miliknya, "Untukmu," kata pria itu. Aku memandang mata kelabu milik pria itu dan tersenyum kecil, "Tidak sir, terima kasih."

Seakan tidak mendengarkan perkataanku, dia menaruh coklat itu ditumpukkan buku-buku ku. Setelah itu dia hanya memandang danau sambil memakan coklatnya. Kalau diperhatikan... Pria ini sepertimu, Draco. Berpakaian serba hitam, bemata kelabu, berambut pirang, berkulit putih pucat, dan coklat Honeydusk. Sangat persis sepertimu bukan? Bahkan auranya saja sama sepertimu, mampu membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Harry?" pria itu menatapku dengan muka yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. Ah! Malu sekali aku tertangkap sedang mengamati sosoknya! Tunggu, tadi dia memanggil namaku? Apa aku sudah memberi tahu namaku kepadanya?

"Maaf, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku yang menatapnya dengan curiga, "Huh? Uhm, siapa yang tidak mengenalimu, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

Ah, ternyata dia mengenaliku. Aku saja tidak mengenalinya, kenapa ia mau bersusah payah mengenaliku?

"Apa kau lagi ada masalah, Harry?" tanya pria itu, "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?" lanjutnya. Aku hanya menatap pria itu. Jujur, aku belum pernah melihatnya dalam lingkungan dunia sihir maupun muggle. Sepertinya dia orang yang baik, mungkin tak apa kalau aku bercerita sedikit tentang masalah cintaku ini.

"Jadi, kau cemburu dengan kejadian barusan... Begitu?" aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari pria itu.

"Kalau menurutku, mungkin kau salah paham, Harry," ucap pria itu, "Menurutku, mungkin orang yang kau sukai itu sedang berlatih untuk menembakmu?"

Aku melebarkan mataku mendengar kalimatnya, "What? There's no way!" balasku. Pria itu tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-ngacakin rambutku yang pada dasarnya memang sudah berantakan.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini, Harry," kenapa aku jadi tersipu malu seperti ini ketika aku melihatnya yang sedang tersenyum?

"Kau bilang orang yang sedang bersamanya itu adalah sahabatnya bukan? Jadi menurutku, mungkin saja orang yang kau sukai itu ingin mencoba menembakmu, dan ia meminta bantuan pada sahabatnya..." jelas pria itu. Aku hanya memandanginya sesaat, dan tak lama pandanganku berarah ke depan untuk melihat danau. Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh pria ini?

"There you are! Dra-ah?"

Kulihat sesosok wanita yang berambut ikal panjang, "Harry?" sapa wanita itu.

"Ya?" tanyaku balik. Wanita itu memandangiku sesaat. Hei, wanita ini juga sangat familiar bagiku... Mirip seperti dia, Hermione.

"Oh, maaf Harry. Aku pinjam pria ini sebentar ya!" ucapnya yang sambil menarik lengan pria itu agar ia berdiri. Kedua orang itu menjauhiku, dan kulihat wanita itu yang sedang meninju pria itu. Hanya beberapa dialog yang bisa aku dengar dari tempatku berdiri.

"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Kau janji untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun!"

"Oi! Apa hanya dengan mengobrol seperti ini dapat mengubah masa depan! Tidak kan!"

"Tapi tetap saja! Kita harus hati-hati bodoh! Kalau begini caranya, mendingan dari tadi aku tidak menerima tawaranmu untuk kemari!"

Ada yang aneh dari mereka, entah apa itu. Aku tak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Akhirnya kedua orang itu kembali lagi ketempatku.

"Maaf, Harry. Tapi sepertinya kita berdua harus pergi sekarang, kita pamit ya." ucap wanita itu. Pria yang ada disampingnya hanya mendengus kesal. Sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu.

"Tunggu!" tuturku agar aku bisa mencegat mereka berdua, aku pun menatap mata kelabu milik pria tadi, "Terima kasih, karena sudah mendengarkan ceritaku dan menyadarkanku! Dan..." aku menarik nafas sesaat, "Entah kenapa, kau sangat mirip dengan orang yang kusukai, sir. Dari segi apapun..."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan, "BERJUANGLAH!" teriak pria itu. Wanita yang disampingnya juga tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Untung aku beremu dengan mereka berdua, dengan begini sudah aku mantabkan. Aku akan bertemu dengannya, memberitahu perasaanku, apapun resikonya.

**-ooooo-**

Ternyata jam bebas sudah habis dan semua penghuni Hogwarts memasuki aula besar untuk makan siang. Aku duduk disebelah Ron dan Hermione, seperti biasa.

Padahal tadi aku bertekad untuk memberitahukan perasaanku ini, tapi kenapa sekarang aku tak berani untuk menatapmu? Sial!

Ditengah kebisingan seperti ini, aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang tak punya nyawa. Payahnya diriku, padahal hanya tinggal mengucapkan tiga kata itu saja.

Tanpa sepengetahuanku, Draco berjalan menuju tempat para guru dan berbicara sesuatu. Para guru-guru hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan akhirnya... Sekarang Draco berada di depan aula besar. Menyita perhatian seluruh murid Hogwarts.

"For the one I love..."

Ucapmu yang menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku kaget melihatmu yang berada di depan para guru dan didepan para murid Hogwarts. Kau menatapku sesaat, dan mulai membuka mulutmu kembali, melanjutkan kalimatmu.

.

_...Kau tahu? Kehadiranmu, membuatku merasa tak ada yang tak mungkin dalam dunia ini._  
_Membuatku sadar betapa pentingnya hidup._  
_Membuatku sadar untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi orang-orang yang aku cintai._  
_Semua sifat negative yang dulu mengelilingiku, kini hilang digantikan dengan sifat positive yang kau ajarkan tanpa sepengetahuanmu._  
_Mungkin kau tak sadar, tapi sekarang aku bisa mengucapkan rasa terima kasih itu padamu, didepan semua orang._  
_Dulu, aku memang merasa mempunyai segalanya, tapi ternyata aku salah. Satu hal yang dulu belum pernah kupunya, kebahagiaan. Sebelum kau mengenalkannya padaku._

_Aku mencintaimu, dan akan terus mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku. Hingga ajal menjemputku. Karena hanya kaulah yang mampu membuatku melakukan apa saja._

_Maukah kau menjadi matahariku untuk mencerahkan dan menghangatkan di setiap hari-hari ku?_  
_Maukah kau menjadi bulan dan bintangku untuk memperindah setiap kenangan di malam hariku?_  
_Maukah kau meminjamkan bahu mu untuk menumpang segala resah yang ada dalam hatiku?_  
_Maukah kau melangkah bersamaku, untuk menuju ke masa depan?_  
_Maukah kau untuk selalu menjadi malaikatku, selamanya..._

_.  
_

Semua pasang mata masih memandangimu dengan terheran-heran. Aku pun sama, memikirkan setiap bait yang kau lontarkan. Apa kau sedang menembak seseorang, Draco? Untuk siapa? Pansy? Astoria? Atau...

Ah, kau melangkahkan kedua kakimu untuk maju... Ke meja makan Gryffindor. Kau berhenti tepat didepanku, merendahkan tubuhmu, dan menatap kedua bola mata emeraldku. Kau juga meraih tangan kananku, dan menciumnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Harry James Potter?"

Aku terpaku mendengar pernyataanmu itu. Apakah ini mimpi? Draco... Kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihku? Kau... menyukaiku?

"Harry? Jawabanmu?" aku tersadar dari alam bawah sadarku. Ternyata ini kenyataan. Merlin, ternyata kau benar-benar sayang padaku!

Masih belum mampu untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata, aku pun hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Dan bisa kudengar sorak sorai dari seluruh orang di aula besar. Kau kembali berdiri dan mengecup keningku, "Thank you, Harry. You're truly my angel now."

Wajahku akhirnya bereaksi menjadi merah padam. Lebih merah dibandingkan dengan darah. Hermione mengucapkan selamat padaku dan memelukku dengan erat, Ron masih terpatung tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, sedangkan yang lain memberiku selamat juga. Suasana di aula besar saat ini sungguh sangat ramai, beda denganku yang masih terdiam mendadak seperti orang yang bisu.

Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan berjanji pada diriku sendiri, untuk selalu berada disampingmu, memberimu keceriaan dan kehangatan di setiap harinya, meminjamkan bahuku untuk menjadi tempat bersandarmu ketika kau sedang lemah, akan kuberikan semua yang ada pada dalam diriku, hanya untukmu, Draco Malfoy. Selamanya.

Because, I'm your angle.

**-ooooo-**

**SPECIAL SCENE**

Diluar ruangan aula besar yang sekarang sedang ramai akan sorakan bahagia, ada dua orang yang sedang bersandar di pintu aula besar.

"Hah, ternyata diriku ini hebat sekali ya. Bisa menembaknya di depan semua orang..." ucap salah seorang dari mereka berdua yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Antara hebat dan gak tau malu..." balas seorang wanita yang ada disampingnya. Pria berambut pirang itu hanya menatap wanita berambut ikal itu dengan kesal.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau sudah puas kan melihat masa lalu mu ini?" tanya wanita itu.

"Belum, Hermione. Aku mau kembali ke tahun pertama! Lumayan, bisa melihat Harry yang sangat lucu dan imut i-"

**DZIG!**

Sebelum pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hermione sudah meninju pipi mulus milik pria itu.

"Sorry, Draco! Tapi aku tak mau kembali ke masa itu. Ditinggal sedikit saja pasti kau akan macam-macam dengan Harry!" jawab Hermione yang sambil berjalan keluar. Draco menyusulnya dan terus membujuknya untuk kembali ke masa disaat ia masih ditingkat pertama. Semenjak Draco tahu kalau Hermione mempunyai sebuah mesin waktu buatannya sendiri, Draco meminta Hermione untuk melihat-lihat masa lalunya dulu. Awalnya hanya melihat, tapi akhirnya Draco menegur Harry yang sedang sendirian di tepi danau.

Alasan kenapa Hermione marah itu karena wanita itu takut kalau Draco akan mengubah masa depannya sendiri.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak! Kalau tak mau menurut, biar saja kau tinggal disini dan jangan berharap kau bisa bertemu dengan Harry! Ayo, pilih yang mana!" ancam wanita bermata hazel coklat itu. Akhirnya Draco menurut, setelah diancam tidak boleh bertemu dengan Harry lagi.

Toh, akhirnya mereka akan selalu bersama-sama. Di saat ini, maupun di masa depan, Draco masih memiliki malaikatnya sendiri disampingnya. Yang akan selalu setia menemaninya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, Harry Potter.

**-ooooo-**

**(A/N)**

Yokatta~~! Akhirnya selesei jg TTwTT Alurnya masih kecepeten gak sih ini? hehe. Maaf ya agak gaje ato gimana, dan maaf kalau ada typo TTwTT *bow*

Rika mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review sama ngebaca :D Dan bagi yang anonim review, Rika balas disini ya ^^

**Zenneth: **Maaf ya kalo Rika dah buat kao mual... Rika memang masih terbilang baru di ffn, Rika juga kurang yakin apa fanfict Rika bakal menarik bagi orang atau tidak, tapi Rika bakal berusaha untuk bikin fict Drarry biar lebih bagus lagi :)

Sebelum ini Rika juga gak bisa nulis fanfict lho, tapi berkat dukungan dari sahabat-sahabat dan para senpai Rika, Rika bakal terus belajar dan belajar terus agar lebih baik lagi. Makanya, kalau ada yang salah... Boleh dikasih tahu letak kesalahan Rika? Penulisan? Kata-katanya mungkin? Apa semua salah? Kalau gitu, boleh Rika minta tolong kasihkan contoh kalimat yang benar? :) Biar Rika bisa tahu letak kesalahan Rika dimana aja. Mohon bantuannya :D and thanks for Review ^^/

**Lalalu: **whoaa thanks udah mau review my dear :D Tentu, aku bakal semangat! Haha aku suka banget kalau bikin cerita dari sudut pandang Draco ^^. Tapi di chapter ini aku coba pake sudut pandang Harry :). Thanks udah mau baca sama review ya ^^ *hugs*

**Farizu: **mau tanya dulu nih, ini Farizu aoi/sora bukan ya? hehe. Kalo salah mangap ya *plaak* cuman nebak, hehe. Iya, kayaknya seru aja kalo Myrtle jadi temen curhatnya Draco, haha XD oke udah update kok ini, ditunggu ya Review nya, haha XD Makasih dah mau baca ma review

**You-Know-Who: **Haha Rika jg gak tau kenapa bisa update gitu si Mrytle *plaak* pendengarannya tajem kali ya? wkwkwk XD Makasih ya udah mau ngebaca ma review ^^ *hugs*

Dan untuk Karu Ogawa, CCloveruki, Akuma Kuroi, dan Pucca-pucca-pucca. Makasih banyak ya udah mengreview ceritaku ini, hehe :D *hugs all*

And for the last, makasih juga untuk yang udah mau baca cerita ini ^^ Mohon maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Tapi Rika selalu terima kritik dan saran :D :D Arigatou! Untuk chapter selanjutnya... **"My Precious One" **dengan genre yang sedang meriah saat ini: MPREG. Haha, perlu bantuan senpai ku yang disekolah nih, dia jagonya Mpreg, haha.

Ok, selagi ngebuat chapter yang sleanjutnya... Rika bakal nunggu Review kalian ya! Hehe. Jaa ne~! m(_ _)m *bow*


End file.
